Siblings love
by Emina-shii
Summary: This is a one-shot. About Frey and his sister Lym. take place after the Sun Palace was retaken.


SUIKODEN V: Siblings Love

**SUIKODEN V: Siblings Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Suikoden characters

So are its Characters. (Maybe someday I will hahaha once I become an animator and work at the Konami productions XD.)

**Author's note: **Umm..This is my first fic. Please be nice!!

I was really planning to right a Suikoden II but I ended up writing a Suikoden V fic. Well, on with the strory!! This is a one shot.

--

It has been awhile the Prince, Frey, had finally retaken the Capital of Falena and defeated Gizel Godwin. He was finally reunited with the young Princess of Falena his sister Lymsleia. The young princess was delighted to see his brother that all her held back tears were finally released.

Now, Lym was in her chamber looking at the starry night sky. A smile crept upon her gentle face. She was glad her brother had finally returned but was worried for tomorrow Frey will leave to Ashtwal Mountains, cease Marscal Godwin for his plans and bring back the Sun rune. How she wish the war will end she can't take it anymore, her parents dying, her brother fighting, her people's grief and sorrow. Her mother always said to be strong but sometimes she wants to let go of the responsibility she held and just be a normal girl.

"How selfish of me…" the young princess said to herself. " A soon to be Queen should never abandon her duty, I must do everything in my power to rule the Queendom with peace and harmony."

Lym groaned, She cant help but think if she was going to be a great Queen like her mother. Frey is growing up like their father a fine man. How she hope to be like her brother.

The cold breeze blew Lym's auburn hair. It was getting late she should get some rest. Tomorrow her brother is leaving again and she must see him off. As Lym was about to reach for her blankets, someone knock at door.

"Stupid Miakis, disturbing me in the middle of the night." Grumbled Lym.

"Come in."

The door opens, exposing a young figure in Royal robes smiling at the young princess.

"Hey..! Sorry to disturb you." grinned the young man.

"Frey. What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to disturb a lady in

her slumber?" questioned Lym.

The young prince chuckled and replied "I just want to check if you're alright."

Lym flushed and said in an irritated tone "I'm not a child you know!"

Frey smiled "Yeah, Can't believe my young pug nose tomboy sister is growing up."

"Hey! How rude! Frey.." Lym playfully punch his brother who was sitting now in her bed.

The young prince continued "You become a strong girl, making right decision and being more matured. Mother and father isn't here anymore, we only have each other now,

so Lym I want you to know I'm always ready to support you. Besides I bet mother is really proud on how much you have grown."

Lym blushed even more at the compliment of his brother. She then asked his brother…

"Frey, do you think I will become a great Queen?"

Frey was stunned by the question of her sister. He smiled then tapped his sister's head lovingly and reassured Lym.

"Yeah… you'll be a great Queen. A Queen that will probably surpassed mother and

the other rulers. All those experiences we have encountered no matter how painful it

has been will surely make us stronger whenever we recall them."

Embarrassed, Lym tossed a pillow to her brother's face. Frey laughed at his sister maybe there are some things that will always stay the same.

After the pillow fight and a good laugh the siblings have Frey bid good-bye. "I'll be leaving then." He said as he stood up. Lym nodded and ran to his brother and give him a hug. Frey smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you for saving me…and Welcome home"

Frey responds, "Thank you, Good night Lym" and he kissed his sister on the

forehead. "Good night brother."

Frey left and as he closed the door. He smiled and mumbled

"Siblings love huh..?"

Fin

--

**Author's note: **Oh well…I've done it. Tee-heehee

I really wish there was a scene of Frey and Lym after Frey had finally returned.

Please be patient with my writing skills its not really good.

Thank you!!

Suikoden is great!! Hahahahahahaha…!


End file.
